


Want To

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: fictunes, Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIs problem was that he thought too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Written using "Love You Madly" by Cake

Cloud hovered at the door, then turned away shaking his head. He made it all the way to the other end of the hall before stopping. There, after a muttered debate with himself, he turned back-- only to give up again before he was even halfway there.

His problem, he mused with a scowl, was that he _thought_ too much. Thought about everything-- couldn't _stop_ thinking about things once he noticed them, like how when Zack was fresh from the shower his collar was always damp, and how warm it was to have that arm slung casually over his shoulder. Or how, on the rare times that they had a free day together, Zack would always end up laughing with the other grunts and workers and random strangers at the bar-- and Cloud would just sit there across the table and think rather childishly that this was _his_ time, damn it, and he wouldn't the others please just _go away_?

All of it really only left one conclusion. That he wanted-- wanted--

And it would never work. Of course not. Zack was-- well. _Zack_. There was no way--

Was there?

Of course not.

Though Zack did have that _smile_, sometimes, when he thought Cloud couldn't see. That had to mean something, right?

Cloud turned back, heading towards the door, only to stop yet again-- this time with his fist actually raised to knock-- and grit his teeth and pace away. Because he knew that there were _so many reasons_ why it would be a bad idea to go through with it. Beginning with the basic fraternization thing and working through to the grand finale of a ruined friendship. And that-- that was actually a worse thought than never being able to go up to Zack and-- and. Well. No, a life without any Zack was infinitely worse than a life with a Zack that he watched from across bar tables. But if he did this, and it was wrong, then Zack would never speak to him again--

His steps slowed as the thought about that, and stopped entirely as he ended up giving himself a disgusted smack on the head. Because _that_ idea was ridiculous; Zack wouldn't stop speaking to him. That wasn't who Zack _was_, and if Cloud could believe that of him then he obviously wasn't thinking clearly at all.

Turning on his heel, he strode determinedly down the hall.

No, the worst that could happen was that Zack would say no, and then-- life would go on, surely. More than that, though, Cloud kind of thought he _needed_ to do this. He couldn't go on _thinking_ things, for the sake of his own sanity, because some of the latest things already had him stumbling and blushing an inopportune moments. At least if he _knew_, then maybe--

He could do this. He just had to forget all the ways it could go wrong, and remember that he _wanted_ this, wanted it more than just about anything he'd ever wanted before. He _could_ do this.

He lifted his hand and knocked.

And when Zack swung the door open Cloud reached both hands out, planted them on either side of Zack's surprised face, and dragged that face down to kiss it soundly.

When he leaned back again, Zack's ear-swallowing smile told him that it was okay.


End file.
